Rose Petals and Thorns
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She is like a rose, beautiful, but roses have thorns.


**Title:** Rose Petals and Thorns  
**Pairing:** Mary/Francis hints of Mary/Sebastian  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Future-ish  
**Author Note/Disclaimer:** A love triangle-ish fic, from Francis POV, it contains slight spoilers for 1x04 {Heart & Mind}, but not a lot. Considering I started this piece, before the episode aired. Also I don't own Reign.  
**Summary: **She is like a rose, beautiful, but roses have thorns.

~x~

His fingers gently touch the soft velvety rose petals.

Roses have always been her favorite flower, and he supposes in a lot of ways his fiancé is quite similar to the crimson flower.

After all young queen from Scots is very beautiful, but she certainty has her thorns, but he never get expected to get prick by the young queen.

To witnessed his fiancé cheating on him with his half-brother. Even though, she claims it was only a kiss, but he can tell their affair has been going on for a while.

Honestly he didn't know what to do with that piece of information. Should he call of the wedding, and look for an alliance elsewhere, or should he ignore it. Knowing that there was a chance they would continue their affair.

Despite the apologies Mary may have uttered to him, following her betrayal. They pretty much feel on deaf ears, believing she only "felt sorry" that she got caught. After all, if she didn't get caught, she would be continuing her affair.

His relationship with both of them was utterly tainted. Mary knows the only reason why she still here, is because of his father, and it is his father who decides whether or not they get married.

Of course, at the rate his father is stalling he knows his father would call it off if he ever found out Mary was unfaithful.

But in the end he chose to keep quiet.

But he knew his father suspected something, he wasn't close to Mary anymore.

It wasn't until Sebastian fell in love with one of Mary's ladies in waiting (Lola), Sebastian tried to make amends with him. He supposes it was tad bit easier to forgive his older half-brother than it was Mary. After all, if everything went the way they are supposed to, he would be married to Mary, with the possibility she may continue to cheat on him.

But he did watch Mary closely, especially when Sebastian was being affectionate with Lola. Whether or not, she was jealous of the affection Lola is receiving from her former lover.

She didn't appear to be.

In fact, she seemed to be genuinely happy for them. On occasion, her brown eyes would meet his blue ones, and she would offer him a small hesitant smile.

But she never really approached him, and has probably come to realize that he needed to forgive her on his own time. Even though, he did forgive her. He isn't entirely sure if he would be able to trust her again, or at least in the same manner he did before.

After all, she did hurt him deeply. Honestly he sometimes wonders if she realized how much she hurt him. Everything he has ever done was for her, even when it didn't seem like it at the time was for her.

He knew that Mary wasn't completely thrilled when he told her to marry to the Prince of Portugal but after realizing his argument on the matter. He knew she would have accepted. After all, everything she does is for her country.

At the time, Portugal was a lot stronger than France, and the French troops that were sent to help Scotland was pretty much mascaraed by the English. He knew it wouldn't be wise to send more troops to their deaths, and he knows his father would never allow it.

But a part of him wonders what Mary's feelings are regarding their marriage, whether or not she only sees him as an alliance, as a lover, or a combination of the both.

For a while, he thought it was the latter, especially considering their own little affair during her brief engagement with Tomas.

Even though, Mary claims that it is both when he asked her time after her affair with his brother, he had never really got the impression he was.

After all, she constantly nagged regarding the alliance, and the slow pace of them becoming married. Not to mention, she was having a secret affair with his half-brother.

He didn't believe you would do something like that with somebody you loved. Especially with something that has been going on for a couple of months.

"I thought I might find you here," a soft, feminine voice says. He slightly turns around facing the young Queen. Her dark locks blowing gently in the spring breeze, he vaguely notices that her dress matches the color of the roses.

"Your grace," he replies. A frown crosses her features. "You are a lot like these roses." He says after a moment, and he notices her cheeks redden at the _compliment_. "Beautiful, but you also have thorns." They both knew the latter wasn't necessary a compliment. "You are probably the only person who has managed to hurt me so deeply, I gave you my heart, and in return you started an affair with my half-brother."

Mary half opens her mouth in protest, but realize there was very little she can do the remedy the situation. After all, everything he was saying is the truth.

"I know that I still love you," he utters after a moment, and for a moment he thought she looked to hopeful. "But I don't know if I can trust you with my heart completely, again."

Mary nods and Francis leave her in the garden of roses.

**-the End**


End file.
